CMV: Green Christmas (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Green Christmas from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Song: * Green Christmas (2000) Sung By: * Barenaked Ladies Song From: * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Ash Ketchum: The streets are filled with Christmas cheer. At least its only once a year. * Thomas O'Malley: Perfect parcels tied with perfect bows and carols ringing in my ear. * Ord: Bundled up against the cold, lines wherever gifts are sold. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Each shop window displays a Christmas scene for everybody young and old. * Scooby Doo: Icicles on eavesdrops and tinsel on the trees. * Mamoru Chiba: But it's a green Christmas for me. * (Christmas Scene from Pluto's Christmas Tree) * Aladdin: Couples skating on the pond, * (Genies as Small World People): Couples skating on the pond, * Littlefoot: making angels on the lawn. * (Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike Singing the Lone Dinosaur Song): making angles on the lawn. * Danny: Five red mittens drying on the rack and needles shedding tannenbaums. * Cornelius: Red bows on the railings and snowflakes on the ground, * George Shrinks: But it's a green Christmas in this town. * (Christmas Scene from Frosty the Snowman) * Sebastian: Green, 'cause of everything I miss * Rover Dangerfield: All this mistletoe no kiss. * Max Taylor: And with every Christmas wish, * Dongwa Miao: There would be no greater gift * Taran: Than to have this envy lift. * (Pocahontas and Nakoma Sliding in the Snow) * (Christmas Scene from Toy Story) * Basil: Carolers are at my door. Don't wanna hear them anymore. * Spongebob Squarepants: Stockings on the mantle, it snows here everyday * Baloo: But it's a green Christmas anyway. * Quasimodo: Red nose on the reindeer, and tinsel on the tree, * Maui: But it's a green Christmas for me. * (Ending Scene from Santa Claus is Coming to Town) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak; @1999-2005 PBS) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Driving Dangerously, & Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (@1952 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (Can We Keep Him?; @2000-2001 PBS) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Something Smells; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (@1970 Rankin/Bass) Notes: * Dedicated to tom radloff. * Feel free to do your own version.